


DogHeaven

by Urooj



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Daycare, Dogs, F/F, Fluff, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urooj/pseuds/Urooj
Summary: “Hey Clarke, if you had to pick between Lexa and Raven, who would you pick?”





	DogHeaven

“Hey Clarke, if you had to pick between Lexa and Raven, who would you pick?” Octavia asked as she came out with Clark’s dog from the daycare.

“W-what?” Clarke sputtered. Lexa, near the cash register, turned a shade of red.

“Oh, c’mon Clarke. You like women right? Who would you pick, Lexa or Raven?” Lincoln, another employee of DogHeaven asked.

Clarke took Jasper’s leash from Octavia’s hand and had a thoughtful look.

“Well, Raven is seems fun, and she’s really likable…”

“Uh huh…” Lincoln and Octavia bob their head eagerly.

“But I think Lexa is a keeper”

Octavia slams her hand against the counter. “WHAT?”

Lincoln falls back laughing and Lexa is looking at Clarke like she’s an aliean.

What? Clark inquired.

“Why am I a keeper?

Clarke shrugged.

“Well you might be brooding and uptight-“

“HEY”

“But you’d be the one I’d trust with my heart, which makes you a keep…and I’m looking for a keeper.” Clarke finishes softly.

Lexa stares at Clarke with an unreadable expression. Lincoln and Octavia are quietly observing the silent stares between them.

Jasper whines.

“All right boy!” Clarke calls out to Jasper enthusiastically and starts walking to the doog. “Let’s go home.”

“Have a great day guys!” Clark turns around, sends a wink and walks out the door to her car.

“You too, Clarke!” Lincoln calls out.

Having placed Jasper in the backseat, Clarke is about to get into the driver’s side, when she hears her name being called.

“Clarke!”

Lexa comes rushing out of DogHeaven towards Clarke.

“Hey Lexa!” Clarke greets brightly.

Slightly out of breathe, Lexa takes a second before facing Clarke.

“Would you like to have coffee with me sometime?”

Clarke smiles.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first story post here and a story after a long time. Just a light fluff piece for practice. Hope you all like it. Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
